Promis, je trouverais un meilleur titre, un jour
by Minorine Kuery
Summary: Il y a des choses impossibles à réaliser. Malheureusement, on se rend compte de ce genre de choses bien trop tard. Ce fut malheureusement le cas d'un ranger de Zaron qui s'aventura un peu trop loin en territoire ennemi. Il y fit une rencontre qu'il n'aurait jamais du y faire, pourtant il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. [Stenny autres pairing en fond]
1. Intro

**C'est la première fois que je m'attaque à une fiction du genre Fantasy toute seule et, même sur un univers déjà créé, je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas de la tarte. Mais le pire ce n'est pas celle-là alors passons.  
Ça fait quelques temps maintenant que je suis tombée amoureuse de South Park et le jeu vidéo est juste excellent. Par contre, les personnages ont tous une personnalité compliquée car ils ont chacun une histoire propre. N'ayant pas vus tous les épisodes de la série animée, il se peut donc qu'il y ai des incohérences (mais ça vous avez l'habitude avec moi u.u) et que mes personnages fassent un peu O.O.C. des fois, surtout Tweek que j'ai vraiment du mal à jouer... Mais bref, je vous laisse découvrir !  
Ne vous méprenez pas sur le caractère invraisemblable de ma fiction, c'est tout à fait normal : après tout, il s'agit tout de même de South Park !**

 **South Park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker.**

 **Une petite introduction pour vous mettre dans le bain, même si je sais qu'elle est relativement courte (pas de ma faute, je l'ai faite sur portable uwu). Cette fic avancera en mode tortue parce que mine de rien les chapitres sont longs et prennent du temps pour être écrits (dit-elle alors qu'elle écrit le chapitre 2) parce que j'ai essayé de mettre tous les personnages (même si le dois avouer que c'est pas facile...) mais aussi parce que j'ai une autre fic très complexe en cours : Le chant du héros.  
Oui, les chapitres sont au moins trois fois plus longs que l'intro :)**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Sur les terres de Kupa Keep régnait un puissant magicien dont tout le monde dans le pays craignait la colère. Il était connu pour son esprit vif et manipulateur au sein de toute la contrée. Mais il n'était pas monté sur le trône de Kupa Keep pour rien, il avait également le respect de ses semblables, tout ça car il avait réussi à dérober la précieuse relique que les elfes de Lamion convoitaient sans relâche. Une précieuse relique qui fit de ce royaume l'ennemi des elfes, et ce malgré les nombreuses demandes de traités de paix envoyé par l'elfe noir : le Bâton de la Vérité. Quiconque possédait le bâton pouvait contrôler tout l'univers. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles aucun traité de paix n'avait jamais vu le jour. Le roi de Kupa Keep savait à quel point cet elfe pouvait être malfaisant. Il attendrait qu'il ai le dos tourné pour faire volte-face et le viser en plein cœur. Cet elfe était sournois et il ne voulait pas frôler la défaite ou même la mort, d'aussi près pour un acte de paix aussi bancal. Non, la seule chose à faire restait celle d'éradiquer tous les elfes de cette planète pour que, enfin, il puisse envahir le royaume d'Elven et avoir un contrôle total sur l'empire qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Mais ce n'était pas une mince affaire, malheureusement pour lui. Les elfes étaient rusés, et ils avaient de nombreux alliés puissants, à commencer par le fameux Barde. Pourtant, Kupa Keep aussi avait de puissants alliés, même si la plupart étaient assez, comment dire,... capricieux.

En soupirant, le roi Eric replaça son royal fessier correctement sur le trône. A côté de lui se tenait son fidèle serviteur, un paladin prêt à donner sa vie pour le royaume et son roi. En cela il était devenu, en quelque sorte, l'homme à tout faire du sorcier. Le roi Eric possédait une jeune sœur du nom de Kenny qui se trouvait être bien capricieuse. Mais il la pardonnait car elle était le soleil du royaume de Kupa Keep. Elle était la jeune fille la plus pure de toute la contrée et tous les hommes tombaient sous le charme de son magnifique sourire angélique. Chacun de ses caprices était d'ailleurs une bénédiction pour Butters le Miséricordieux car en temps que paladin du roi, c'était toujours lui qui s'occupait du bien-être de la demoiselle. Quand elle lui demandait de rester l'écouter chanter aux rats, il obéissait avec plaisir, et encore plus quand elle souhaitait s'acheter de nouvelles robes ou de nouveaux bijoux. Butters s'arrangeait même pour qu'elle ai plus que ce qu'Eric lui permettait d'acheter, le retenant sur sa paye du mois. Mais il s'en foutait, du moment qu'il pouvait rester avec sa princesse. Oui, sa princesse. Il estimait la connaître depuis assez longtemps pour être intime avec elle, et ce même si elle ne lui montrait pas vraiment de signe plus affectueux qu'à un autre. Mais le blond était aveuglé par son amour, aussi il voyait de la véritable tendresse derrière chaque mot gentil qu'elle lui adressait. Ah, si seulement il avait su, alors peut-être que jamais il n'aurait rien tenté.

Mais il ne savait pas et, pour la princesse Kenny, c'était tant mieux.

Malgré les attaques incessantes des elfes, la princesse n'avait jamais été inquiétée, ni même enlevée comme forme de rançon, ce qui faisait pourtant le plus peur au souverain. Butters le Miséricordieux veillait sur elle mais les elfes étaient maintenus à distance et ne passaient pas souvent à travers les mailles du filet de l'armée du roi. Même les rares fois où ça arrivait, les gredins devaient se heurter aux meilleurs de ses hommes, à savoir l'équipe de choc réunissant Feldpar le Voleur, Tweek le Barbare et Token le Guérisseur que le roi Eric avait la fâcheuse tendance de confondre avec un forgeron. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès.  
C'est justement par le rapport des trois compères que commence cette histoire même si, pour tout comprendre, il va falloir raconter les événements de leur début.


	2. L'enclume qui m'enserre telle un étau

**Comme promis, le chapitre un !  
J'espère que vous aimez le Creek et le Tyde, sinon passez votre chemin ça n'est pas intéressant... Quoique...**

 **Je préfère vous prévenir d'avance, même si je sais que ça ne doit pas faire très très réaliste comme ça, mais il y aura presque uniquement des couples homosexuels dans cette fiction pour la simple et bonne raison qu'en écrivant, je me visualisais déjà bien les couples dans ma tête et que ça n'est pas fini, malheureusement pour vous xD  
Eh oui, mes histoires sont du genre... complexes ! /SBAM/**

 **Patchy Cup : Une autre fan de Stenny, dans mes bras mon amie ! Héhé, malheureusement je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, je préfère te laisser la surprise de découvrir. En tout cas, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise :)**

 **Merci aussi à Ariane Wesker et Alyssora pour leur gentille review, ça fait chaud au cœur !**

 **South Park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tweek avait une boule au ventre. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait se passer, et ça le mettait dans un état lamentable. Il avait besoin de café, au moins histoire de l'aider à se calmer. Il détestait son rôle de "vigie". Pourtant, c'était en partie grâce à lui que les autres arrivaient à attraper les intrus. Tout ça parce que Tweek était un véritable radar à bruits étranges. Il avait peur de tout, mais il frappait fort quand il en avait l'occasion. C'était là toute la force du blond, si on le surprenait ses attaques étaient redoutables. Ça, Feldspar en avait fait l'affreuse expérience quand il avait tenté de l'amener dans un endroit calme pour discuter. Le blond l'avait frappé sous un excès de stress et le brun ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Les coups de Tweek, qui comme ça, avaient l'air inoffensifs, renfermaient une puissance bien supérieure.

En premier lieu, Feldspar était contre le fait que le blond soit en première ligne. Quand Token l'avait interrogé sur les raisons qui le poussait à refuser, le brun avait juste fait un fuck, détournant le regard. Il n'était pas totalement con pourtant, le guérisseur avait deviné ce qu'il se tramait entre ses deux amis et ça l'amusait grandement. Les deux se tournaient autour depuis un moment, refusant pourtant de s'avouer les sentiments qu'ils entretenaient l'un pour l'autre. Alors que d'un côté, Tweek était persuadé que Feldspar le détestait, le voleur s'acharnait à dire qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Tweek et que, techniquement, c'était impossible de ressentir des sentiments pour un autre mec quand on en était soi-même un. Il était très décevant de nier ainsi ses sentiments, Token comprenait que Tweek le croit sans cœur. Pourtant, le grand noir savait que Feldspar se mentait à lui-même. Le nombre de fois où il l'avait vu s'inquiéter de l'état de Tweek, ou encore la façon dont il le surprotégeait montrait que son affection pour le blond dépassait la seule amitié.  
Bon, c'est vrai qu'au début, Token s'était demandé pourquoi Feldspar n'acceptait pas les sentiments que lui témoignait le caféinomane. Mais il avait fini par comprendre, surtout quand la nouvelle loi du souverain de Kupa Keep était passée : « Les tafioles dehors ». Feldspar faisait très attention au regard que les autres portaient sur lui, en particulier quand il s'agissait de son roi. Malgré ses talents de voleur, nul doute que les soldats le priverait de tous ses gadgets s'il venait à être emprisonné. Il ne voulait en aucun cas payer de sa vie une romance qui les mettrait en danger tous les deux. Token trouvait tout de même cela cruel pour Tweek car, en dépit de tout ça, c'était le blond qui souffrait. Non pas que ça ne soit pas le cas de Feldspar aussi, mais il avait l'air bien moins atteint. Sûrement à cause du masque qu'il s'était confectionné au fil des années. Mais ça, le guérisseur n'arrivait pas à le distinguer. Pour l'heure il se rongeait juste les sangs pour Tweek, et il n'était pas le seul.

Le blond sursauta, ayant entendu une branche s'affaisser sous son propre poids. Feldspar soupira, songeant que c'était vraiment une idée de merde d'avoir mit Tweek en première ligne. Il allait les faire repérer avec ses petits cris ressemblant à ceux d'un animal apeuré. D'un certain point de vue, ça avait son charme, mais il doutait que ses ennemis apprécient. Non, en fait ils n'avaient pas le droit d'apprécier la détresse de Tweek, seul lui en avait le droit. Il fixa des yeux le blond dès qu'il vit qu'un chien sortait des fourrés. Il semblait toujours aussi nerveux et il brandissait son arme au-dessus de sa tête d'un air qui se voulait menaçant. Le brun s'approcha de lui, restant cependant assez loin pour ne pas se prendre de coups.

« C'est qu'un clebs Tweek, t'as pas à t'en faire.

\- M-Mais... Si ça se trouve il est pas tout seul et c'est juste une diversion pour que tous les elfes de Lamion passent la frontière et viennent kidnapper la Princesse Kenny en échange du bâton ! Si on est responsable d'une telle chose, le roi Eric va nous bannir... GAH ! »

Le débit de paroles de Tweek avait toujours impressionné Feldspar qui, à l'opposé du blond, ne parlait jamais beaucoup, préférant faire des doigts d'honneur à tout va. C'était sa façon de parler et de s'exprimer, Feldspar sans ses doigts d'honneur qui pouvaient vouloir dire tout et n'importe quoi, ce n'était pas Feldspar. Tweek le regarda un instant, encore très agité par de nombreuses pensées intérieures dont certaines n'étaient pas liées à leur mission. Il trouvait que le brun s'occupait beaucoup de lui en ce moment, des fois il avait même tendance à se montrer surprotecteur. Ça le rendait nerveux. S'il ne voulait pas de ses sentiments, il n'avait pas le droit de contrôler sa vie comme il n'avait de cesse de le faire. Il n'était plus un enfant, et ce depuis bien longtemps... En soupirant, le brun vint pourtant enlacer le caféinomane. Il le faisait de temps à autre et, depuis maintenant quelques mois, ce simple geste était le seul qui parvenait encore à le calmer, le rendant du même coup écarlate.

« Calme-toi, tant que suis là tout va bien. »

Le blondinet écarquilla des yeux ronds avant de se détendre petit à petit. Il se sentait à l'abri des agressions extérieures quand il était dans les bras du voleur. Token ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Si ces deux-là n'étaient pas amoureux, alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui démontrait autant de tendresse. Feldspar ne démontrait pas d'affection facilement, pour ne pas dire qu'il le faisait jamais et, aux dernières nouvelles, le brun n'avait rien d'un sadique psychopathe.

Quand il sentit le blond plus détendu, il relâcha son étreinte et s'éloigna de quelques pas, sous le regard peiné de Tweek. Feldspar baissa la tête, cachant sa bouche dans l'écharpe qu'il avait nouée autour de son cou. Il ne voulait pas voir la souffrance de Tweek, ça le peinait tout autant que le blond. Il était son ami, pourtant il ne pouvait rien faire contre son début de dépression. Le voleur darda donc son regard sur le chien qui les regardait, la langue pendante. Ça eut le don de franchement l'agacer. Il fit claquer sa langue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce connard de clebs, à les regarder comme ça ?!

« Qu'est-ce que t'a toi ?! Dégage. »

Et il voulut lui balancer un coup de pied. Cela ne fut pas un franc succès, puisque le chien était agile. Le voleur dut donc faire face au regard noir de Token. Le black n'aimait pas qu'on maltraite les animaux, en particulier les chiens errants qui ne semblaient pas avoir de propriétaire. Mais Feldspar avait besoin de défouler sa colère sur quelque chose. Il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir faire autre chose que de prendre Tweek dans les bras alors qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose, l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ça le rendait malade que le Grand Sorcier ai fait passer une loi anti-gay juste au moment où il s'était enfin rendu compte de ses sentiments pour le blond tremblotant. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas lutter et il ne voulait en aucun cas se retrouver banni. Il serait à la merci de ces enfoirés d'elfes.

Token regarda le chien. Ils n'étaient pas plus avancés, alors même que leur tour de garde touchait à sa fin. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient en faire, ils ne pouvaient quand même pas le laisser ici ? C'était presque sûr que la patrouille qui les remplaceraient n'hésiteraient pas à le tuer. Il pensa alors à Clyde, se rappelant qu'il lui avait dit qu'il trouvait la maison vide durant son absence. Peut-être qu'un chien occuperait son temps libre, lui qui se refusait à faire les tâches ménagères comme la plupart des femmes au foyer pour combler leur ennui. Bon, c'était vrai que Clyde n'était pas une femme, mais il devait en donner l'illusion pour ne pas être banni. De temps à autre, dans la soirée, il retirait corset et robe pour revêtir des vêtements d'homme. Il faisait ainsi le tour de la ville, se confondant avec l'obscurité pour ne pas être vu. Des fois, il entrait dans une ou deux tavernes, histoire que les autres le voient bien. Quand les filles lui demandait son prénom, il disait Clyde, seulement Clyde. Lorsqu'il était femme, il ne se faisait pas appeler Clyde, ça faisait pas trop féminin. Eh oui, parce que personne n'aurait jamais fait le rapprochement entre Bonnie et Clyde. Ils ne se douteraient jamais de rien avec un tel stratagème. Bonnie, la femme de Token, qui ratait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait comme tâches domestiques était presque l'exact opposé de Clyde, ce garçon mystérieux qui ne se pointait que le soir.

Mais revenons-en au chien. Feldspar planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de Token et ce dernier perdit le sourire. Pour le voleur, c'était clair que ce clebs méritait la mort pour avoir fait flipper Tweek, même si le guérisseur se doutait qu'il trouverait une excuse satisfaisante pour le mettre à mort. Token prit donc les devants.

« On ne peut pas laisser ce chien là, il va se faire tuer.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que -ngh- qu'est-ce que tu proposes... alors ?

\- Ma femme s'ennuie quand je reste sur le champ de bataille, j'ai pensé que je...

\- Non. Faut le buter.

\- Mais... Mais pourquoi tu veux faire ça Feldspar ? Il a rien fait de mal ce chien à part faire peur à Tweek ! Il lui a juste fait peur !

\- AAH ! T-Tu as... Tu as pensé à toutes les maladies qu'il pourrait avoir transportées avec lui ? Si ça se trouve c'est un piège des elfes et ils vont tous en profiter pour nous envahir quand nous serons affaiblis par la maladie ! Les elfes sont vils ils sont prêts à tout pour obtenir le bâton alors... alors... GAH !?

\- C'est ton dernier mot Tweek ? Demanda Token, exaspéré. Alors je l'embarque avec moi.

\- Mais Token, si tu fais ça tu vas...

\- Aucun risque je te dis ! Les elfes ne feraient jamais ça, puisqu'ils vivent en communion avec la nature. Ils seraient juste incapables d'envoyer un animal -avec lequel ils devaient sûrement vivre- à l'abattoir. »

Les mots du black avaient su être convaincants puisque Feldspar et Tweek échangèrent un regard surpris. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi déterminé pour accomplir quelque chose. Aussi ils ne dirent rien de plus, se décidant à prendre une bonne pause bien méritée quand un soldat la relève arriva enfin. Token en profita pour ramener le chien chez lui alors que Feldspar entraînait Tweek à l'abri des regards. En les voyant s'éloigner, le black soupira, levant les yeux au ciel. Il espérait que ça allait bouger entre ces deux-là, ça le ferait presque chier de devoir s'en occuper lui-même. Et puis, même si le Grand Sorcier se décidait à les bannir, son royaume ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans ses deux meilleurs éléments. Il perdrait même les trois s'il comprenait la supercherie avec Clyde, même si ça ne risquait pas d'arriver de sitôt ! Le roi Eric ne pouvait clairement pas se le permettre, ça se voyait qu'il y tenait à sa jolie petite vie dans une cage dorée et sûrement n'avait-il pas envie que les elfes kidnappent sa jeune sœur. Rentrant chez lui, il ne put s'empêcher de penser aux deux autres, qu'il espérait être en train de se bécoter quelque part. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort puisque, non loin de là, Feldspar venait de plaquer Tweek contre un mur, avec délicatesse. Un petit sourire supérieur pointa sur ses lèvres quand il fixa ses yeux caramels.

« Alors comme ça, on a peur des chiens ?

\- Ce... C'est pas ce que tu crois ! En fait je... je... GAH ! Pourquoi tu m'as plaqué contre le mur ? C'est froid tu sais ? Je vais finir par croire que tu veux me violer ou alors que tu veux obtenir quelque chose de moi ou... ou... AAAH, TROP DE PRESSION !

\- Calme-toi Tweek. Il faut pas psychoter comme ça.

\- Q-Que... -ngh- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Feldspar était le mec le moins expressif de l'univers et, même avec Tweek, c'était compliqué de se faire bien comprendre. Il avait l'affreuse manie de tout exagérer. Aussi, le brun préféra se pencher doucement vers les lèvres du blond mais, avant qu'il n'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Tweek posa ses deux mains entre les lèvres du voleur et les siennes. Il avait prit une couleur rouge vif et il profita de la surprise du brun pour s'enfuir, le laissant sur une constatation bien amère.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Token rentrait tout juste chez lui, sifflotant un air qu'il avait entendu dans l'une des tavernes devant lesquelles il était passé. Juste avant d'entrer, il fut frappé par l'odeur de cramé qui s'échappait de la chaumière. Ne prenant même pas le temps de ménager le chien, il entra en panique chez lui. Il trouva Clyde devant ce qui se trouvait être la cuisinière, mais ça ne ressemblait plus à rien depuis qu'il avait décidé de se mettre à cuisiner. La spatule dans sa main ne ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à rien d'existant dans l'univers. Enfin si, puisque Clyde venait de l'inventer. Le brun se tourna d'ailleurs vers son fiancé, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui disparut quand il vit la mine soucieuse du guérisseur. Il remarqua alors le chien à ses pieds et s'approcha de lui, la "spatule" toujours en main. Le chien poussa un cri d'effroi et alla se coller à l'un des piliers de la maison.

« Quel adorable petit chien ! Clama le brun de sa voix de fausset.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle. Je t'avais demandé de ne pas tenter de cuisiner...

\- Mais pourquoi il a peur comme ça ? Je ne vais pas te manger petit chien, ne t'en fais pas !

\- Bonnie, tu m'écoutes au moins ?!

\- Oh, il a un collier rose ! C'est trop mignon.

\- CLYDE ! »

Clyde, bête ? Non, pas le moins du monde. Il jouait le rôle de la femme et, puisque la porte était restée ouverte, il avait préféré jouer le rôle de la jolie cruche qui se trémoussait dans sa robe. Ça marchait bien jusqu'ici, puisque Token n'avait pas remarqué que la porte était restée ouverte et qu'elle donnait une sacrée vue sur la rue. La moindre personne passant dehors, entendant que le guérisseur appelait sa femme d'un nom masculin, se poseraient sans doute pas mal de questions. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite à son cher mari, préférant l'embrasser comme si de rien n'était. Puis, une fois qu'il sentit que les mains du black lui enserraient les hanches, il rompit le baiser et lui tira la langue.

« Je n'aime pas ce prénom, Clyde. Si nous devions avoir un enfant, je préfère Clémentine. »

C'était leur mot de passe pour dire qu'ils étaient écoutés. Jusqu'à présent ça avait bien marché et ça continuait à faire son petit effet puisque Token regarda son amant en fronçant les sourcils. Comment ça, ils étaient écoutés ? Il reprit un instant possession des lèvres de Clyde et, dès qu'il les lâcha, le châtain lui désigna la porte d'un mouvement des yeux. Token comprit tout de suite la situation. Plus jamais il ne dirait à Clyde qu'il était bête, il ne le méritait pas.

« Je suis désolé mon canard en sucre. Dis, tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait froid ici ?

\- Tu as laissé la porte ouverte, grand bêta ! »

La "femme" du guérisseur ne se fit pas prier pour se dégager des bras de son amour et aller fermer la porte. "Elle" s'appuya contre elle et soupira longuement, se laissant glisser le long de la porte. Puis, le châtain reprit sa voix normale, quelque peu cassée par ses nombreux essais à la voix féminine. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça chaque soir.

« Putain, c'était moins une ! Non, sérieux, c'est quoi ce chien que tu nous as ramené ?

\- Je me suis dis que ça pourrait t'occuper le temps que je sois au boulot.

\- Tu m'as pris pour quoi, une femme qui..?

\- Tu dois en jouer l'illusion, oui. Surtout si tu veux continuer à habiter sous mon toit. Tu sais que le Grand Sorcier ne veut pas que-

\- Les homos soit abrités dans son royaume. Merci, je sais. Tu crois que je me balade en robe juste pour le fun ?

\- Ça te fait un beau cul, tu ne vas pas te plaindre quand même !

\- J'aurais bien aimé être un soldat de grande envergure moi aussi...

\- Malheureusement-

\- Oh, s'énerva Clyde en se relevant, ça va, arrête de me rappeler sans cesse que je suis un bon à rien ! J'en ai ma claque de ce jeu ! J'enlève ma perruque et je me casse.

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- Bonnie a fini sa journée, c'est au tour de Clyde de s'amuser maintenant. D'ailleurs tu devrais retourner bosser, je crois que la nuit est tombée. »

Le jour finissait décidément trop vite. C'est la remarque que se fit Token quand il regarda à travers les volets à peine tirés de la maisonnette. Ça, c'était sûrement encore un coup du roi Eric. Peut-être une nouvelle machine mise au point par Leroy et lui permettant de moduler le temps à sa guise. Le sorcier savait s'entourer, ce qui ne cessait de terrifier aussi bien ses alliés que ses ennemis. Lorsque Token sortit retrouver ses deux camarades de garde, Clyde monta dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il allait prendre ses vieilles affaires, une fois encore. Il aurait besoin de sa grande cape en cuir totalement usée, même s'il sortait par l'arrière de sa maison. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se fasse prendre, l'obscurité étant à présent son meilleur allié.

Il avait vue une jolie blonde l'autre soir à la taverne des Trois Soleils et il comptait retourner la voir ce soir aussi. Même s'il aurait bien voulu, cette blonde pulpeuse n'était pas sa maîtresse, loin de là. Contrairement aux idées que pouvait se faire Token de lui, Clyde n'était pas homosexuel. Non, en fait il était bisexuel et draguer une fille lui rappelait à quel point la vieille époque où il n'avait que 8 ans était loin. Il avait été d'ailleurs bien naïf de croire qu'il ne regretterait pas tant qu'il était avec l'être aimé, parce qu'à présent porter des corsets et se trémousser dans des robes de soirées toutes plus roses les unes que les autres lui donnait l'envie de vomir. Il avait presque l'impression d'être un travesti et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pire, ça le dégoûtait. Token lui avait demandé de ne pas craquer, mais il n'avait pas conscience de ce que cela impliquait. Rien que pour mettre des talons, il souffrait le martyr. Enfin, pour s'en trouver à sa taille, ça n'était pas un problème. Son père était au courant de la supercherie et, puisqu'il était cordonnier, il fournissait les paires de chaussures pour sa "fille", même si ça le faisait grimacer autant que Clyde.

Mais bon, Token lui avait demandé de choisir lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, et il avait choisi. Il avait même prétexté sa mort, rien que pour pouvoir coucher dans le même lit que celui dont il était amoureux. Ouais, l'amour est une merde qui rend aveugle. Il fallait s'y attendre de toute manière. Après la mort accidentelle de sa mère, le jeune garçon s'était bien vite retrouvé en manque d'affection. Cette affection, c'était Token qui lui avait donnée. Il s'était vite attaché à lui, beaucoup plus qu'avec les autres garçons qu'il côtoyait. C'est comme ça qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas que de l'affection pour le grand black, mais bien plus que ça. Il ne savait toujours pas si c'était de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui, mais il en était quasiment certain. Il fallait croire que ce "quasiment" le gênait. En quelque sorte, c'était le cas, puisqu'il avait besoin d'escapades nocturnes pour se calmer les nerfs. Enfin, plutôt pour ne pas faire une crise d'identité. Si ça lui arrivait en plein jour, il serait bien embêté.

Il entendit la plainte nocturne du chien que l'élu de son cœur lui avait ramené. Mais quelle idée d'avoir pensé qu'un chien occuperait ses journées ? Il avait déjà bien assez de mal à se mettre à la cuisine, il n'avait pas en plus besoin de s'occuper d'un animal domestique ! Ce clebs serait sûrement mort d'ici trois jours en plus. Bon, deux jours plutôt. Clyde n'avait jamais été un roi de l'organisation. Il aurait grandement préféré avoir des domestique pour le servir, un peu comme pour le roi Eric... Tiens tiens, revoilà que cette histoire de devenir roi lui traversait une nouvelle fois l'esprit. Nul doute que cela serait compliqué, mais Clyde était sûr d'y arriver un jour. Qui sait, peut-être que même la magnifique princesse Kenny tomberait sous son charme. Pour l'instant, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment croisée puisque Butters le Miséricordieux la gardait jalousement pour lui. Qu'importe, un jour son heure viendrait à lui aussi. Lui qui avait osé soutenir le roi Eric dans ses lois anti-gays. Clyde nourrissait, au détriment de son caractère affectueux et souriant, un caractère plus sombre qu'il n'hésiterait pas à montrer si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Pas pour l'instant donc. Après tout, ce n'est que le début de l'histoire alors si tout était visible dès à présent, il n'y aurait pas d'intérêt à une intrigue construite.

Clyde arriva rapidement au _Trois Soleils_ , sa robe rose bonbon troquée contre une tunique simple et un pantalon beige. Pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes non plus, séduire c'était tout un art. Il poussa la porte de la taverne, rayonnant, avant de remarquer que sa jolie proie blonde n'était pas là. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ? Elle lui avait bien recommandé d'être là à la nuit tombée. Elle n'allait quand même pas le faire poireauter comme s'il était à disposition ? Il connaissait ce truc vu qu'il l'utilisait plus que nécessaire quand il avait des affaires "urgentes" à régler. Ça faisait plus "fille" et, comme ça, il avait moins de chances de se retrouver prit dans une spirale ennuyeuse. Si la jolie Barbara le trouvait ennuyeux, autant dire qu'il était assez rouillé pour espérer séduire les filles, à force de se consacrer à l'homme viril qu'était son mari. Clyde allait se relever et sortir quand il la vit entrer, dans des habits un peu trop légers pour couvrir la totalité de ses charmes. Il se rassit en hâte et la regarda, comme hypnotisé. C'était possible de dégager une telle grâce avec des mouvements aussi simples ? Sûrement pas, mais la belle Barbara venait de lui prouver le contraire, en se trémoussant sur scène comme si elle était une danseuse connue. Très connue même. Une serveuse vint à passer près du châtain et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire de la mine ridicule qu'il tirait, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, un sourire lui faisant trois fois le tour de la tête.

« Vous, ça se voit que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de voir danser Bebe. »

Clyde mit un peu de temps à se rendre compte que la personne désormais installée à côté de lui venait de lui parler. Elle aussi, c'était une blonde, mais à la différence de la plantureuse et pulpeuse Barbara, elle semblait plus fine et plus... ordinaire. Ses cheveux étaient également plus courts, ramassés en un espèce de chignon compliqué. Fronçant les sourcils, Clyde se força à décoller ses yeux de la danseuse et à se focaliser sur la jeune serveuse. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. La clarté se fit rapidement dans l'esprit du châtain, il s'agissait de la jeune fille qui avait refusé tous ses prétendants alors que, Clyde était forcé de l'admettre, ils étaient tous pas mal. Ça avait fait polémique au royaume puisque normalement on acceptait ce que l'on proposait. Elle faisait exception à la règle. Il se souvenait aussi de son nom, mais il n'était pas très sûr alors il préféra lui demander, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

« Je vous reconnais, vous êtes Annie Faulk, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, il faut croire que ma réputation me précède...

\- Malheureusement. Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté un prétendant ?

\- Je, commença-t-elle avant de se stopper, rouge pivoine. Je ne me sentais pas prête, voilà tout. »

Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise à cause de la question du châtain, alors ce dernier n'insista pas et, alors qu'elle fixait de nouveau la danseuse, Clyde n'eut aucun mal à comprendre la vraie raison qui l'avait convaincue de ne pas se marier. Elle était dans le même cas que lui à la différence que, elle, elle ne pourrait pas facilement se faire passer pour un garçon. Dans un intime geste d'affection, il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. Avec un geste brusque, elle se tourna vers lui pour lui demander d'arrêter, qu'on ne pouvait se permettre de telles familiarités avec une inconnue, quand elle comprit pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à lui faire remarquer.

« Tu devrais arrêter de t'extasier comme ça devant elle.

\- Tu es jaloux ? Continua-t-elle, sur la défensive.

\- Non, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire... Ce n'est pas discret.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça que..? »

Le châtain lui intima de se taire avant de lui montrer la sortie d'un mouvement de la tête. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir rester regarder Bebe danser, mais là il y avait des choses plus urgentes à faire. A savoir éviter une nouvelle victime du régime autoritaire de leur roi tyrannique qui agissait un peu trop comme un dictateur aux yeux de Clyde. En soupirant, la jeune blondinette quitta la salle à la suite du châtain alors que Bebe continuait sa danse, ne les ayant visiblement pas vus. Ou alors elle ne s'en faisait pas puisqu'elle savait que Annie n'était pas intéressée par les garçons. C'était peut-être ça aussi. Les deux arrivèrent rapidement dehors et Annie tira Clyde dans un coin plus sombre et isolé, ne souhaitant pas que des oreilles indiscrètes écoutent la conversation. En même temps, si quelqu'un écoutait, on pourrait sans problèmes dire qu'ils étaient bons soit pour l'emprisonnement à vie, soit pour la guillotine. Les deux perspectives ne semblaient convenir ni à Clyde, ni à Annie. Ils tenaient à leur tête. Après un autre soupir, une fois à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, Annie attaqua tout de suite par la question qui fâche, sans détours.

« Vous n'allez pas me dénoncer ? Je vous en supplie, si c'est de l'argent qu'il vous faut je suis prête à vous en fournir autant que vous le voulez.

\- Quoi ? Non non, loin de moi cette idée... Je suis dans un cas similaire alors je ne vois pas la raison de te dénoncer. C'était juste pour te prévenir que ça se voyait, je suis juste là pour t'aider.

\- Mais comment peux-tu m'aider ? Tu n'as rien d'une fille qui aime une autre fille, chez un homme c'est tout à fait normal d'aimer une fille. Je suis juste une ratée, je mérite la mort alors s'ils viennent et me trouvent, je m'exilerais loin d'ici.

\- Ça ne va pas de parler comme ça ?! Tu n'as pas besoin de donner ta vie dans un régime presque dictatorial, tu agis comme bon te semble.

\- Dicta... quoi ? Clyde !

\- Oh, pardon, un régime monarchique. Cet aristocrate est un tyran, il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui obéisse sans réfléchir ! Tu es comme tu es, ça n'est pas à lui de changer ta nature. Si tu es née comme ça, c'est qu'il y a forcément une raison.

\- Mes parents disaient que c'était une tare...

\- Dans ce cas, ne te sent plus seule, nous sommes beaucoup à l'avoir ce "tare". »

La blonde Annie releva la tête, étonnée par les paroles rassurantes de ce presque inconnu qui venait s'adresser à elle. Mais comment il pouvait dire ça ? Lui aussi il avait été bouche-bée face à la danse enjôleuse de Bebe. A moins qu'il n'ai fait semblant ? Ça semblait tout aussi probable, mais en tout cas il y arrivait extrêmement bien puisqu'elle aussi s'était laissée prendre au jeu. Leurs yeux verts se croisèrent une fraction de secondes et Annie comprit. Peut-être que si, plus tôt dans sa vie, elle avait rencontré des garçons comme lui, elle ne se serait pas mise à aimer les filles, ou alors elle aurait aimé les deux. Elle lui fit un gentil sourire, le remerciant sincèrement pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis, la curiosité fut la plus forte.

« Mais... Je veux dire... Tu es vraiment dans le même cas que moi ?

\- Euh... C'est un peu différent on va dire. Avec mon corps fin, c'est assez simple pour moi de me travestir. Mais je te déconseille d'essayer, te travestir en homme ne te fera pas y ressembler.

\- Je le sais bien, malheureusement... »

Sur ces mots, ils retournèrent dans la salle encore bondée de monde. Bon, ça n'avait pas duré longtemps puisque Bebe était encore en train de danser. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas loupé grand-chose. Tant mieux, ça voulait dire que personne n'avait remarqué leur petite escale nocturne. Si personne n'avait remarqué, alors pas besoin de se justifier à la gracieuse et plantureuse danseuse qui avait visiblement fini de danser et qui se dirigeait vers eux, un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres. C'était bien ça qui avait plu à Clyde chez elle, les deux se ressemblaient aussi bien dans leur caractère que dans leur manière de draguer. Il doutait d'ailleurs qu'elle ne l'ai pas vu sortir de la taverne avec l'autre blonde car Bebe a foudroya discrètement du regard, d'un regard qui voulait dire "dégage, il est à moi". Clyde sourit mentalement, c'était marrant de voir les filles se presser ainsi autour de lui. A force de rester avec Token, il avait fini par oublier les bonnes vieilles disputes que se payaient les filles juste pour un regard de sa part. Malheureusement, il savait que la jalousie de la danseuse n'était pas justifiée et pour cause, puisque Annie n'avait d'yeux que pour Bebe. Ça aurait plutôt été à Clyde d'être jaloux mais il savait qu'il ne risquait rien : Barbara était hétérosexuelle, ça se lisait sur sa face mais aussi dans le comportement qu'elle avait envers les hommes. Bebe ne se risquerait jamais à approcher les filles, surtout lorsque le roi Eric exerçait sa dicta... euuh, monarchie.

Il fit un signe de la tête à Annie pour lui dire au revoir lorsqu'il la vit s'éloigner et Barbara s'installa sur les genoux du garçon, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Clyde se serait bien laissé tenter, puisque son homme exécutait son tour de garde, mais Kupa Keep était un domaine assez restreint et, avec les rumeurs, le tour était vite plié. Tout finissait par se savoir un jour par ici et c'était ce qui gênait le châtain. Avec une moue dépitée, il dut renoncer aux lèvres si prometteuses de la jolie danseuse et se contenter de discuter calmement, comme ils faisaient à chaque fois. Bien évidemment, la conversation se terminait toujours pareille : Clyde prétextait qu'il était fatigué, qu'il allait rentrer, Bebe insistait pour l'accompagner chez lui et il déclinait à chaque fois, bien qu'il ai une envie folle d'accepter. C'était aussi le cas ce soir-là, mais la jolie blonde se fit plus insistante que les autres fois et ils finirent par se crier dessus pour qu'elle laisse enfin Clyde partir. Enfin, en apparence seulement, parce qu'elle le suivit discrètement. Clyde aurait pu s'en rendre compte, et alors l'histoire aurait prit un tout autre tournant, malheureusement ça ne fut pas le cas et, alors qu'il entrait par la porte de derrière, comme à chaque fois, Clyde cria sur le chien.

Il n'avait pas conscience que, dans l'ombre, la magnifique jeune fille blonde qu'était Barbara Stevens était en train d'observer son petit rituel, se promettant de revenir une fois qu'il ferait jour. Cette chaumière lui rappelait d'ailleurs vaguement quelque chose, mais elle ne saurait dire exactement quoi. Oh et puis zut, elle verrait bien au moment venu. Pour l'instant, l'heure était seulement à danser, maintenant qu'elle savait où habitait son magnifique chevalier en armure brillante. Demain, si elle toquait à la porte quand il était encore là, peut-être l'inviterait-il à entrer ? Peut-être même qu'il lui ferait des promesses d'amour toutes plus romantiques les unes que les autres. Elle retourna danser, sachant qu'elle avait toute la nuit devant elle pour se pomponner et en parler en détails à Annie, sa confidente. Elle serait verte de jalousie, la danseuse en était sûre.

* * *

Token rentrait tout juste de son tour de veille quand il remarqua Clyde, allongé sur le lit, le chien sur le torse. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se changer et de remettre ses vêtements féminins. Cela fit sourire le grand black qui l'allongea sous les couvertures, replaçant sa perruque de longs cheveux sur la tête de l'élu de son cœur. Il ne se souvenait plus tellement de lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami, mais c'était il y a peu de temps, ça il pouvait en témoigner. Au moment où ils s'étaient mis en couple, il n'avait pas vraiment conscience d'être amoureux de lui. En fait, au début, s'il avait accepté, c'était pour ne pas le rendre malheureux. Au final, il s'était habitué à sa présence dans son lit et ce caractère de merde qui était le sien... bah il avait aussi fini par s'y faire. Puis, un jour, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait vraiment envie de lui, plus que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avec la moindre fille. C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois. Clyde ne lui avait encore jamais dis "je t'aime", mais Token était patient, il savait attendre sans rien réclamer. C'était en cela qu'ils s'opposaient. Clyde, dans sa tête, c'était encore un gamin, alors que Token était déjà presque adulte si on comptait uniquement ses raisonnements matures. Peut-être même un peu trop pour son âge, ce qui effrayait les autres la plupart du temps. Mais pas Clyde. Clyde, ça ne l'avait même pas étonné, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils étaient devenus si proches tous les deux.

Ce que Token ne savait pas encore, tout comme Clyde d'ailleurs, c'était qu'un vent de changement n'allait pas tarder à souffler sur leur petite vie _a priori_ tranquille jusqu'ici. Tout ça à cause de Clyde et de sa "thérapie" pour ne pas faire de crise d'identité. Mais, à dire vrai, ça non plus il n'y pouvait pas grand chose. C'était dans la nature humaine de se contredire de la sorte et de croire, au bout d'un certain moment, ce que l'on essayait de se rentrer dans le crâne à coups de marteau. Mais cela surprit tout de même assez le grand black d'être réveillé alors qu'il dormait paisiblement, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était mis à baver et que le chien en avait profité pour lui coller sa patte sur le visage. Quelqu'un venait de toquer à la porte. Il tourna la tête vers Clyde qui dormait encore. Bon, ça ne servait à rien de lui demander d'aller ouvrir, tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas présentable, avec ses fringues d'homme et seulement sa perruque sur le crâne. Il se résolut donc à se lever et à ouvrir la porte, se demandant quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Peut-être étais-ce encore un coup des inventions de Leroy et ses camarades venaient le chercher pour monter la garde.

Il fut surpris de se retrouver face à une blondinette qui se triturait nerveusement les ongles, assez peu couverte pour la fraîcheur de la matinée. Elle n'avait pas froid comme ça ? Token arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Elle avait l'air épuisée, aussi il l'invita à entrer, espérant que Clyde ne se lève pas avant d'avoir revêtis ses vêtements féminins. Pour être sûr qu'il comprenne qu'il discutait avec quelqu'un, il avait intérêt à parler fort. Il ne la reconnut pas tout de suite, mais la phrase qu'elle prononça le mit sur la voie.

« Clyde est en danger.

\- Clyde ? Releva-il en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre. Il n'y a pas de Clyde ici.

\- Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Si vous tenez à ce que votre couple homosexuel tienne la route, vous devez fuir. Ou au moins juste Clyde, si vous ne voulez pas démissionner de votre poste. »

Elle avait effectivement reconnu Token, le guérisseur. Voilà pourquoi Bebe, lorsqu'elle avait aperçue la maison hier au soir, l'avait trouvée familière. Il était connu dans tout le village pour avoir secouru et soigné le souverain plusieurs fois, alors qu'il était souffrant. Son père était d'ailleurs celui qui avait aidé l'ancienne reine à accoucher de la princesse Kenny. Mais bref, là n'était pas le problème actuel, puisque la petite blonde qui se tenait en ce moment-même devant le guérisseur venait de lui balancer la triste vérité à la gueule. Ils allaient devoir fuir, surtout s'ils ne voulaient pas être démasqués. Déjà, le fait que la blonde soit au courant ne valait rien de bon. Quelle connerie il avait bien pu faire hier soir encore ce con de Clyde ?! Voilà qu'il foutait en l'air sa petite vie équilibrée pour un simple caprice. Il invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir à la table pendant qu'il lui préparait un chocolat. De toute façon, même si elle n'aimait pas, il n'y avait que ça ici pour la simple et bonne raison que Clyde en raffolait. Chaque fois qu'ils invitaient Tweek, c'était le scandale parce qu'il n'y avait pas de café, il espérait que la blonde soit un peu plus coulante que lui... Au bout de longues minutes à scruter ses yeux verts, le black finit par la reconnaître, et il se détendit presque immédiatement.

« Mais, tu es Annie Faulk ! »

La jeune fille acquiesça timidement de la tête, n'osant pas en dire plus malgré le fait que l'homme se tenant en face d'elle l'avait sûrement percée au jour avec la même facilité que Clyde hier soir, surtout s'il connaissait son histoire. Elle avait la désagréable sensation que le fait qu'elle soit lesbienne était imprimé sur son visage à la peau de porcelaine. Pourtant elle n'avait rien demandé. Elle n'avait pas demandé à aimer les filles plutôt que les hommes. Ça s'était fait sans qu'elle y prenne compte et, depuis que le roi Eric était monté sur le trône, cela lui pourrissait la vie plus qu'autre chose. Token revint avec une tasse de chocolat qu'il tendit à la blonde, jetant au passage un regard à l'étage pour vérifier que Clyde dormait toujours. Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait s'il le voyait, comme ça, accoudé à une table à discuter avec une personne de la gente féminine ? Il espérait sincèrement que ça ne le mettrait pas en rogne. Il n'en avait pas la moindre envie, sachant que son fiancé n'hésiterait pas une seule minute à lui faire payer. Quand Clyde faisait payer, il fallait s'attendre au pire comme au meilleur...

Aussi calmement qu'elle en était capable, Annie commença à raconter la situation à Token. Elle ne lui cacha aucun détail, ne se doutant pas qu'elle aurait du. Mais elle ne savait pas exactement quel genre de relation entretenaient Clyde et Token, sinon qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit. Et puis, l'heure était grave, Bebe risquait d'arriver d'une minute à l'autre alors l'heure n'était pas aux douces subtilités qu'offre habituellement une conversation. En y repensant, vu la situation, c'était assez dur d'être subtil, surtout sur le fait que Clyde ai essayé de tromper Token avec Bebe. Ce détail, elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas l'omettre, malgré toute l'aide qu'avait essayé de lui prodiguer le châtain. Sinon le black ne comprendrait pas pourquoi Bebe tenait à toquer chez eux en plein milieu de l'après-midi ce jour précis ni pourquoi elle attachait autant d'importance au fait d'avoir suivi Clyde, bien plus tôt dans la soirée, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui. Pendant toute la durée de l'entretien, elle ne pu s'empêcher de fixer les mains de Token qui tremblaient comme s'il se retenait d'exploser face à elle. Ça devait être dur d'apprendre quelque chose comme le fait que l'on se soit fait tromper, surtout quand c'était avec une personne de l'autre sexe. Pour cela, elle se mit à admirer le sang-froid du guérisseur, elle n'aurait pas été capable d'un tel sang-froid si elle avait appris si abruptement la liaison qui unissait Bebe et Clyde. Après quelques mots gentils visant à le consoler du mieux qu'elle pouvait, Annie repartit avant que le soleil ne soit trop haut dans le ciel. Ça serait un scandale pour Bebe si elle apprenait que sa confidente l'avait "trahie". Le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient. Elle se sentait légère. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait une bonne action. Un lourd poids semblait même lui être tombé des épaules.

* * *

Cette légèreté, elle n'était pas présente dans le cœur de Token. A la différence d'Annie, lui n'arrêtait pas de se repasser les moments heureux qu'il avait vécus avec Clyde, se demandant où il avait bien pu faire une erreur. Une erreur qui aurait incité son amant à retourner vers les filles. Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pourtant rien. Ça l'atterrait. Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était que Clyde ai pu lui faire ça, alors que depuis tout petits ils étaient liés comme les doigts de la main. Enfin, ça c'était avant de s'engager dans une relation houleuse comme celle qu'ils entretenaient depuis leur présent mariage. Il le savait, il n'aurait jamais du demander la main de Clyde. Ça n'avait posé que des problèmes et ça continuait à en poser. Clyde avait trop de fierté pour renoncer à sa virilité d'homme, il l'avait prouvé rien qu'en allant draguer une fille. Pour tout dire, il s'en doutait un peu, pourtant il continuait d'espérer qu'un jour il puisse être le seul dans le cœur de son amour. Ça avait été naïf de sa part, il le regrettait à présent. Ça lui faisait mal mais il se sentait un peu responsable tout de même. A cause du lui, Clyde avait failli faire une grosse crise d'identité. Parfois, dans son sommeil, il l'entendait ruminer des choses comme _qui suis-je vraiment_ , _huum... un bon taco, avec plein de sauce tomate dedans..._ ou encore _Clyde a-t-il jamais existé_. Bon, d'accord, il ne comprenait pas du tout ce que cette histoire de taco venait foutre là, mais pour le reste... Pour le reste il aurait préféré ne rien savoir. Pourtant, il n'était pas en mesure de le critiquer, puisque lui-même aurait très mal supporté de se faire passer pour une femme, avec les robes et tout ce qui allait avec.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère. De la colère envers Clyde, qui semblait profiter de ses escapades nocturnes pour le tromper avec Bebe Stevens, la danseuse qui allumait tous les hommes. Une fille, en plus de ça... Aussi, quand il vit Clyde descendre, les yeux encore embués par le sommeil et la perruque sur le côté, il conserva un regard dur et froid. Pourrait-il un jour lui pardonner ? Sûrement pas. Il avait joué avec le feu, il avait perdu. Token savait tout à présent, et il n'était pas décidé à être clément. Pas avec tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Non, plutôt tout ce qu'il se passait entre eux depuis le début, et qu'il l'avait trahi juste en se rendant dans ce bar, pour voir l'allumeuse de service. Il était même presque sûr qu'ils avaient couché ensemble plus d'une fois. Rien que cette image, celle de Clyde en train de faire l'amour à Bebe, lui arrachait le cœur. Il ne pouvait plus supporter que le châtain ai une telle influence sur lui, et la solution lui était donné pour ne plus jamais le revoir. Plus jamais, il ne pourrait le blesser comme il venait de le faire, en apprenant l'adultère de sa "femme". Il attendit sagement que Clyde se rende compte qu'il n'y avait pas de petit-déjeuner. Suite à cette révélation, il n'avait plus eu aucune motivation de lui préparer. Il leva ses yeux verts encore ensommeillés vers le black et, se heurtant à son regard de glace, il n'osa prononcer le moindre mot. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal, cette fois ? Ce fut Token qui prit la parole, d'un ton froid digne de Feldspar le voleur.

« Il faut que tu t'en ailles. Aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça que "je m'en aille" ? Il y a un problème ? »

La voix paniquée de Clyde brisa encore plus le pauvre Token. Pourtant, il se décida à continuer. Après tout, maintenant qu'il avait commencé, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

« Quelqu'un est venu nous rendre visite. Une certaine Annie Faulk. Elle m'a dit qu'elle te connaissait comme "Clyde".

\- Attend... Il y a un malentendu là ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a raconté, mais il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous. Elle est lesbienne !

\- Elle m'a raconté pour Bebe. »

Clyde déglutit bruyamment, pas du tout discret. Il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à ce que la timide Annie le trahisse comme ça. Oui, elle était aussi amoureuse de Barbara, mais faire ce qu'elle avait fait signifiait la plonger dans la tristesse. Token allait le séquestrer dans la maison et il ne pourrait plus sortir. Token bu la dernière gorgée de son chocolat, n'arrêtant pas pour autant de fixer le pauvre Clyde qui s'agitait nerveusement. Allait-il se défendre, ou tout avouer ? S'il avouait tout, qu'il trouvait ça mal et qu'il ne recommencerait pas, peut-être que Token lui donnerait une seconde chance. Mais Clyde mentait comme il respirait, c'était donc dur de faire la part des choses avec lui. Autant être franc dès le départ. Le black abattit son poing rageur sur la table, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir sa colère. Cela s'avéra plus difficile que prévu, et même Clyde le sentit puisqu'il sursauta. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Token en colère, il faut dire que ça n'arrivait pas souvent.

« Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?! Je pensais que tu m'aimais au point de jouer le rôle d'une femme la journée, mais en fait le soir tu allais dans ce bar pour voir la danseuse et me tromper avec ! On se connait depuis combien de temps putain ? On se connait depuis l'enfance, tu le sais quand même la peine que l'on peut ressentir quand on se fait trahir par son meilleur ami ! Et même plus Clyde, on vit ensemble je te signale, on s'est même mariés à l'église et tu t'étais dévoué pour porter la robe. Ça ne signifie donc rien pour toi ? Comment tu as pu coucher avec cette pute !? Putain, Clyde, tu me déçois. Je pensais que t'en avais plus que ça dans le pantalon. Ce que tu as fait, c'est bas et lâche. Tu as profité de ma culpabilité face à ton trouble de l'identité pour te jeter dans les bras d'une autre. Une femme en plus ! Je ne t'aime plus Clyde, je ne ressens plus pour toi que de la haine.

\- Écoute, essaya de tempérer le châtain, il ne s'est rien passé entre Bebe et moi, on ne faisait que flirter et...

\- C'est encore pire, puisqu'elle s'est accrochée à toi.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Elle t'a suivi, hier soir, jusqu'à la maison. Elle s'est promis de venir te voir, une fois que le soleil serait haut dans le ciel. Heureusement qu'elle l'a dit à Annie, sinon c'est la pendaison qui nous attendait. Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps, il te faut partir.

\- Tu... Tu ne pars pas avec moi ? Tenta Clyde.

\- Non. »

Le ton redevenu glacial de Token le dissuada de tout autre commentaire. C'était bel et bien fini entre eux. Une larme échappa de l'œil de Clyde, bientôt suivie d'une rivière intarissable. Il avait de la peine. Mais Token avait raison, il devait fuir avant que Bebe ne se décide à toquer à la porte. Si elle le faisait, ils étaient clairement dans la merde. Tous les deux. C'est sur cette conclusion plus qu'amère que Clyde se leva doucement, les yeux encore pleins de larmes. Il passa le bras devant ses yeux pour chasser ses larmes traîtresses, mais la sonnerie de la porte le fit sursauter. Le cœur de Token se mit à battre la chamade. Putain, si c'était Bebe... Perdant son sang-froid si bien contenu jusque là, le black attrapa son... son quoi au juste ? Son ancien amant ? Ouais, on va dire ça... Il attrapa son ancien amant par le bras et le guida jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison, lui ordonnant de se dépêcher. Il aurait aussi très bien pu le jeter dehors, à la merci de la jeune fille. Ça lui aurait tellement plu de voir sa tête médusée. Pourtant, il s'était abstenu. Il ne voulait pas mourir pour un truc aussi con.

« Dépêche-toi de préparer tes affaires. Je veux que tu sois parti quand je reviens.

\- M-Mais Token...

\- Pas de mais. Tout est ta faute. »

Token claqua la porte derrière lui, comme s'il voulait lui montrer toute sa colère. Quelle cruche cette Bebe, il lui avait pourtant demandé de ne pas chercher à le suivre. Il faut croire qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille, puisqu'elle semblait être sur le pas de la porte. Il aurait bien aimé aller la voir, histoire de lui crier toute sa haine. A cause d'elle son bonheur était en miettes. Non, en fait c'était à cause de lui. Tout ça juste parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment accepté le fait de passer pour une fille. Il se savait homme au fond de lui, ça avait été dur de se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Mais le calvaire était fini, maintenant il allait pouvoir reprendre des vêtements normaux. Des vêtements normaux... Il avait l'impression, en pensant comme ça, que tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Token avait été nocif pour lui. Ça lui faisait mal... Il ne voulait pas penser de telles choses de la part de sa relation avec Token. Il avait adoré être avec lui et, si ça lui avait été donné, il y serait resté toute sa vie.

Après un dernier regard peiné vers la chambre, l'endroit où il avait vécu toutes ces années, collé au corps de Token, en temps que faible femme, Clyde sauta par la fenêtre, comme il le faisait d'ordinaire tous les soirs. Sauf que là, c'était différent, puisqu'il embarquait avec lui la moitié de la garde-robe de Token. Il lui avait laissé sa perruque en souvenir, espérant qu'en la voyant il penserait à lui.

Tous les malheurs qui avaient jalonné leur relation, ça n'était pas de la faute de Token, ni de celle de Clyde. C'était la faute du régime de Kupa Keep, celui qui interdisait les relations homosexuelles. Clyde sentit une rancune tenace s'emparer de tout son être, alors qu'il s'éloignait rapidement de la maison, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Il se vengerait, il le jurait sur sa tête, et sur celle de Token.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre un !  
**

 **Je suppose que vous avez bien repéré les personnages, ainsi que leur rôle pour la suite (enfin j'espère). J'attends vos commentaires, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera peut-être plus vite, puisqu'à partir du 27 juin, je suis en vacances ! Bon, en attendant vous pouvez relire le chapitre, il contient plein de pistes pour la suite de l'histoire xD**

 **A bientôt pour la suite, en espérant que ça vous ai plu !**


End file.
